Alice Academy for Music and Art
by Jello-is-awesome-123
Summary: Miki is leader of the band Angel Hearts. Koori is the leader of the rival band Ice Flame. You's think that they would be all competitive all the time, trying to prove who's better, but they're not. Reason? Miki's deathly afraid of boys. Has 2 OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Now, I know what you're thinking. Why is Jello creating a new story? Shouldn't she be working on Gakuen Alice: Miki Style! Well here's the answer to those questions: because I want to. Any ways-**

**Cast of GA: She doesn't own!**

* * *

In Osaka, there is a certain girl. She has long teal hair and rose coloured eyes. She had a pretty face with perfect features. She was tall and wasn't tainted with age, for she was only 16. In short, she was beautiful. Now, you'd think that a girl like this would be socially perfect and attract boys everywhere. Well your wrong. Why? Because this girl, who's name was Miki, was deathly afraid of boys.

Miki, however, was very talented in the arts, such as instruments, vocals, drama, and art. Because of this, she, her twin sister Mikan, and her best friend Hotaru were all invited to the Alice Academy of Music and the Arts.

* * *

Miki, Mikan, and Hotaru arrived at the gates of AAMA, the short form for Alice Academy of Music and the Arts. They started walking. They faced a large building labelled "DORMS". They decided to walk in.

"Hello, welcome to AAMA, how may I help you?", the receptionist asked.

"We are new student's here. We came to find our dorm rooms. My name is Yukihira Miki, this is my twin Yukihira Mikan, and this is my best friend Imai Hotaru.", Miki answered.

"Yukihira? Does that mean that Izumi and Yuka Yukihira are your parents?", the receptionist interrogated.

"Yes. Now where are our rooms?", Miki asked.

"Oh, well you three will all be in room 354, and there will be 3 more girls there. There is also room for 2 more occupants if you want to make your own dorm changes though.", the receptionist said.

"Okay! Thank you Serina-sensei!", the Mikan explained, reading off the receptionist's name tag.

* * *

The trio headed to their room, and found a girl there, with seaweed-coloured hair.

"AH! IT'S A PERMY INVADING OUR ROOM!". I'll leave you to guess who said that.

"HEY!", the "permy" yelled back, "THIS IS MY ROOM TOO!"

"Oh."

"She's clearly one of our roommates Mikan.", Miki said.

Just then, two girls opened the doors.

"Hi! We're Anna and Nonoko! We're your new roommates!", the girls said in unison.

"Welcome!", everyone said. They all introduced themselves.

Just then, an announcement came on.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENT'S! YOU ARE EXPECTED TO BE HERE ALREADY! ALL STUDENT'S REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!"

* * *

The 5 girls all went. On the way, however, they bumped into a group of 5 boys. Miki ducked for cover under Hotaru, for she was taller than Mikan.

"Hey, watch where you're going", the raven-haired boy behind the supposed leader said. They all left, but not before the leader caught Miki's eye.

They all noticed Miki cowering in fear.

"Miki, what's wrong?", Anna, Nonoko, and Permy asked.

Hotaru sighed. "It was bound to come out sometime. Miki has always been deathly afraid of boys. Even though she is, she had befriended a guy in the past, but he broke her heart."

* * *

**Me: Yay! First chapter! In case you were wondering, this is the formation the boys were in:**

**Koori**

**Natsume – Ruka**

**Kitsuneme – Mochu – Koko**

**Me: Jello out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**Me: I'm back! And I would also like to correct myself from the last chapter. I meant to say 6, not 5. I just miscalculated. Also, Mochu is that guy that has the telekinesis alice and lifted Mikan up on her first day. By the way, I'm going to be using English and Japanese songs, and I might put in a K-pop song.**

**Mikan: She doesn't own GA. Or any songs mentioned!**

* * *

"WHAT!" Permy shouted "AFRAID OF BOYS? HOW DO YOU COPE? BOYS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME SANE!"

"Were you ever sane in the first place?" Miki said under her breath.

"Anyways, who were those people?" Mikan asked.

Permy had a sudden mood change. "THOSE WERE ONLY THE HOTTEST GUYS AT THE ACADEMY!".

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah! They're the band Ice Flame, led by Koori Suishou, number one hottest guy in the academy! Wait… here's a list of the top ten guys." Permy replied.

_Top 10 Hottest Guys in Alice Academy_

_10: Hayate Matsudaira_

_9: Mochiage (Mochu)_

_8: Kaname Sono_

_7: Youchi Hijiri_

_6: Tsubasa Andou_

_5: Kitsuneme Yomi_

_4: Kokoro Yomi (Koko)_

_3: Ruka Nogi_

_2: Natsume Hyuuga_

_1: Koori Suishou_

Each person had a picture next to them.

"WHAT!" Mikan exclaimed "THAT RUDE GUY'S SECOND HOTTEST! IT MUST BE A MISTAKE!"

"Deal with it Mikan." Miki deadpanned.

"Hey guys," Nonoko started.

"Maybe we should make a band!" Anna ended.

Hotaru, who had formerly been silent, said "It's a good way to get money. Here are the roles. I've learned all of your talents already."

She handed them a sheet. It said:

_Lead Vocals: Miki_

_Backup Vocals: Mikan_

_Guitar: Anna_

_Bass: Nonoko_

_Keyboard: Me_

_Drums: Permy_

They were all satisfied with their roles.

"Can you guys read sheet music?" Miki asked.

"Of course!" Nonoko and Anna said together.

"Hey! Shouldn't we be going to the announcement!" Mikan said, in a startling moment of intelligence.

They decided to go, but not before deciding to name their band "Angel Hearts".

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Kazumi Yukihira and I am the principal of this school. My announcement today is about our competition. Every year, we have a competition to see which is our best band in this school. Anyone who would like to sign up can sign up after this announcement. The prize will be 100000000 yen*. You will also get a recording deal from Suishou Entertainment. Now, right now, you will hear a song from our academy's best band, Ice Flame. Then, as tradition, we will choose one band from the audience to perform a song." A Kazumi said, obviously.

Ice Flame got on. They began to sing.

_Spice_

_Kagamine Len (I DON'T OWN!)_

_gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su_

_"kinou dare to doko ni ita ?" nante_  
_ii nogare to iiwake wo kougo ni_  
_tsukaiwake te tanoshin deru_

_" kimi dakedayo " nante ne_  
_beta sugi ... warae chau_  
_dareka to tsunagatte itai dake ?_

_nigakute hotto na supaisu_  
_kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_  
_muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o_  
_karadajuu de kanji te ?_

_" chokusetsu atte hanashi tainda "_  
_mochikake ta boku no nerai atari_  
_aishiae ba dou demo yoku naruyo ?_  
_kagi o ake te rabirinsu he_

_" aishi teru " da nante ne_  
_kakehiki dayo koi no geemu ha_  
_ochi ta houga make desho ?_

_nigaku te amai shiroppu_  
_boku dake ni name saseteyo_  
_kasane ta hada to kimi no teisuto de_  
_boku no koto o mita shite !_

_aisuru koto o shira nai_  
_boku ni ha kore de choudoii_  
_aijou nante hitsuyou to shinai_  
_koi no houga raku desho ?_

_nee boku no supaisu_  
_kimi dake ni ima ageruyo_  
_muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o_  
_karadajuu de kanji te !_

Nothing could be heard over the audience. When they finally calmed down (after about 30 minutes), a spotlight shone. It shone directly on the girls!

"Come on girls, it's your turn!" Kazumi shouted.

The girls slowly walked up.

"Mikan, remember Reverse Rainbow?" Miki asked Mikan.

"Of course Miki!" Mikan replied.

Miki gave a few sheets to the other girls. "Play this." She whispered.

They started to play. Then Miki and Mikan started to sing.

(**BOLD**=Miki _ITALICS_=Mikan _**BOLD ITALICS**_=both)

Reverse Rainbow

Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin (I DON'T OWN!)

_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Tanoshii kanashii  
**_  
_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Tanoshii kanashii  
**_  
**Iiwake wo nabete mo kono sabi ni kaki kesarechauyo**  
_Kasaneru no nara koto bayorimo merodi haamonii_  
_**Nana**_**meni no**_**biru**_ **kumo azawarau you ni  
Goe te yukuyo**

_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Ureshii Samishii  
**_  
**Amaoto wo kantan ni ame dama ni kaeru kimi naraba**  
_Kono ao mo zembu kiiro ni kaerare sou nano ni  
__**Deta**_**rame ni** _**nana**_**tsuiro narabete mita keredo**  
**Are...** _**nanka chigau**_

_**Watashi ga hoshii no wa  
**_**Kasa janakute hora** _mada wakaranaino?_

_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Koishii setsunai**_**  
**  
_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Kimi wo noseta mama  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
Ureshii Samishii  
**_**Sakasama da yo reinboo  
Wagamama da yo merodi  
****Tanoshii** _Kanashii_  
**Ureshii** _Koishii_

_La la la la la la_

**La la la la la**

_**Yay!**_

Everyone was shocked… Such beautiful music came from an unknown band?

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I was working on GA:MS and reading vocaloid fanfics. No flames please!**


End file.
